PASSWORD ACCEPTED
by Silverflare07
Summary: Danny, obviously, has changed his password after the events of SW and now one Sam Manson is determined to figure out what it is, even if the results end up shocking her more than any pink dress her mother could buy...


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom, or Sam Manson. They belong to the genius Butch Hartman who, to make up for that 'neasty' Danny/Valerie episode (which I have taped and can quote, lol), is giving up Beauty Marked, which should be very cute and fluff! _:evil eyes:_ It had better be!

**Title: **Password Accepted

**Author: **Silverflare07

**Summary: **Danny, obviously, has changed his password after the events of SW (Secret Weapon) and now one Sam Manson is determined to figure out what it is, even if the results end up shocking her more than any pink dress her mother could buy...

**Author's Note:** Ummm...just an idea that popped into my head after Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz's discussion in the closet where it's revealed that all three of them know his password (Paulina Fenton) and how, obviously they weren't so supposed to so I figured he'd change it and, since I'm such a sucker for D/S you can guess what I figured he'd changed it too. Oh, and about the unusual word in the disclaimer. 'Neasty' is the way my friend and I decided I would spell nasty is I was going to spell it like I say it. Apparently, on that one word (and nappy too) I have a horrible Boston accent (which, considering I lived in CT is no surprise).

**Stuff You Need To Know:**

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

_Things typed into the computer/the computer's response to things inputted into it_

* * *

Sam was very frustrated. No, not quite frustrated, mostly just annoyed at the moment. Annoyed that her best friend, and the town's resident ghost boy, could go from being the most easily readable person on the planet to one with a secret Sam just couldn't seem to crack. And all with the simple changing of a computer password too.

Sam glared at the computer screen in front of her and wished very much so that slapping it wouldn't only hurt her. The bland blue background grinned back at her, the message box winking _PASSWORD DENIED_ in her face. She'd been sitting there for the past 20 minutes trying to guess what her friend's new password might be.

Danny had, as was to be expected, changed his password after his two best friends and his sister had told him what it was, and how easy it had been to figure it out. Obviously he didn't want his sister breaking into his computer and trying to 'update' his ghost files in her oh-so-helpful way again. But he had, like last time, neglected to tell his friends.

So now, while he was out rounding up ghosts with Tucker and she was _supposed_ to be updating the ghost profiles with new information, she could do nothing but sit there uselessly and hope that her two friends returned home soon.

Twenty minutes later they still had not returned and Sam had gone through another 30 or so passwords. She was beginning to think Danny had changed his password to a random assortment of numbers that held no significant meaning what so ever. She squashed the idea almost immediately though.

_"Nah! His memory's so horrible that if it didn't mean anything he'd forget it in a week. It has to be something with meaning, but what?"_

Groaning in frustration she slammed her head down on the keyboard and heard the too familiar, and, recently dubbed ban of her existence, beep of the computer. She looked up and glared, already knowing what it was going to say.

_PASSWORD DENIED_

Sam grit her teeth. "I know that you stupid, stupid piece of technology! I've tried everything I can think of! Dannyrulez, Dantheman, all his stupid little nicknames from over the years! Hell I even used just plain Danny Phantom. But did you want to cooperate with me? Noooo!"

She began to bang her fist into her forehead lightly. "I've tried the name's of his enemies: Skulker, Plasmius, Ember, Johnny 13, hell I tried the Box Ghost! Nothing! I tried my name, Tucker's name, Valerie's name, Paulina's name, and heck! I even tried Dash and Kwan's names."

She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. It didn't work so she continued to lecture the computer; just glad she was managing not to scream at it. "I've tried the name of every relative he's got. I've tried 'I wanna be an astronaut', everything that has to do with astronauts and their jobs, and everything that seems astronaut-y!" She growled fiercely. "And that's not even a word!"

"I've tried his favorite color, my favorite color, Tucker's favorite color, 'my sister is NOT a good ghost hunting partner', 'my sister IS a good ghost hunting partner', and 'my parents are obsessed with ghosts'! I'd try 'my parents want to kill me' but that seems to morbid for Danny."

Finally, having vented all that she needed to, she slumped back down into the chair, only to spring up straight as realization hit her moments later. "Of course!" Quickly she let her fingers race across the keyboard.

_Invis-o-bill_

She hit enter, smiling, certain she had gotten it right this time.

_PASSWORD DENIED_

Her smile quickly faded as the accompanying beep continued to ring in her ears. She was never going to forget that sound, hell, she'd be hearing it in her sleep at this rate!

Then another brilliant idea struck her. One that was much more logical considering what his last password had been. It seemed so simple now that she had thought of it, that she was seriously considering if her IQ had dropped about 20 points just then.

_"I'm so stupid! Of course that's what it'll be, considering how he's been acting lately. Of course...I may have simply chosen not to see it because it hurt so much, but, still..."_

Trying not to think too much about the words she was typing into the keyboard she let her fingers work their magic as she typed in his sure-to-be password.

_Valerie Fenton_

She hit enter and held her breath.

_PASSWORD DENIED_

She blinked in surprise. The computer was joking right? It had to be! After how hung up he'd been on the ghost hunting girl the past few weeks. That wasn't his password? Or was that so obvious that he'd known not to choose it because it would be guessed immediately by her and Tucker.

She sighed; thinking about the object of her object of affection's affections was not on her to do list. True the blue-eyed boy had gotten over his strange obsession with Paulina but he'd moved on to someone much worse. Valerie.

Not that, personality wise, Paulina was better than Valerie. When it came down to it Sam would gladly hang out with Valerie rather than Paulina...at least under normal circumstances. It was just...

Danny had a pretty good chance with Valerie.

Sam closed her eyes and watched her baby-blue eyed friend smile tenderly at the ghost hunter. Quite without her permission the image turned to him smiling tenderly at her, which, while not unpleasant, was not where she needed her thoughts straying to at the moment.

And then her thoughts, again quite without her permission, changed to Danny sitting at his computer changing his password to one that made her smile happily. She opened her eyes and scolded herself for even thinking it. And yet... she looked wistfully at the computer screen, the empty box demanding a password still staring back at her. She sighed.

She knew it was the very last thing his password would ever be but she was suddenly overcome with such a desire to see the words in his password box that she typed them in anyways.

_Sam Fenton_

Out of reflex she hit enter and waited for the customary beep and accompanying message to appear. So it was completely understandable why she gasped in surprise at the message box that appeared before her eyes.

_PASSWORD ACCEPTED_

* * *

That's the end of my (hopefully) cute on shot. I hope you guys liked the idea and I hope that it wasn't too far-fetched or nothin'.

Well, R&R! Come on! Send me a smile!


End file.
